this is how i feel (it's too real)
by halcyon epochs
Summary: ladybug doesn't like it when chat is heroic :: soulmate!au


Ladybug reeled in her yoyo, preparing for another attack, when she felt a searing pain in her head. Gasping, she reached a hand into her hair to test for a bruise or a tear in her skin, but there was nothing there.

Which means…

" _Me-ouch!"_ her partner hissed behind her. She spared a glance over her shoulder.

"You okay, Chat Noir?"

"I'm fine, 'Bug," he muttered, gingerly rubbing his head as he got to his feet. "Just a little bruise. Nothing serious." He crouched in a defensive stance as the akuma roared. "Let's do this."

Ladybug nodded, her jaw set.

* * *

She was going to _kill_ her kitty the next time she got the chance. He leapt in front of her _again_ and took _another_ fucking shot for her. It wasn't very harmful, but it kept him preoccupied for the entire fight.

She gave him a piece of her mind after her Lucky Charm restored everything, ignoring her beeping earrings.

"You _idiot!"_ she screamed, rage pouring into her voice. Several bystanders winced but did not intervene.

Chat, at least, was looking sheepish. "My Lady, I—"

" _Don't call me that!"_ she snarled, sticking an accusatory finger in his direction. " _You had no right to jump in front of me like that_ —"

"But I _wanted_ to!" he shouted over her. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do—"

"Even so, that was so _stupid!"_ she snapped. "Recklessly throwing yourself in front of me like that—"

" _Reckless?"_ he snorted. "I was trying to save you!"

"I'm a big girl, Chat Noir, I can take care of myself," she said, rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't that, it was—" Chat Noir's ring beeped, cutting him off mid-sentence. He avoided her eyes. "I have to go."

"Wait—"

But he was already gone, bounding over the rooftops of Paris, a black blur.

* * *

Ladybug didn't see it coming, but he did, and the _dumb, noble alleycat_ had to disregard her warning and jump in front of her _again_. Thankfully, the magical bullet missed them both and bounced harmlessly onto the ground.

Needless to say, Ladybug was _beyond pissed,_ but she managed to contain herself until _after_ the akuma was cleansed.

And then, she rounded on her kitty, who had the gall to look defiant.

" _Are you fucking kidding me?"_ she screeched, and around her parents covered their kids' ears.

"I was—"

" _You don't get, do you?"_ she yelled, and birds scattered as her voice rang down the street. " _You could've died!"_

She didn't care that she was making a scene, or that her Miraculous's timer was expiring. All she could see was her partner, his rapidly softening expression.

She could feel her heart aching, and knew his was too — they were soulmates, after all, and could feel each other's emotions — and she just wanted to run over and hug him, and he wanted to do the same, but he was afraid of her pushing him away. They were human — they put on masks, but underneath they were Marinette and Adrien, and they had emotions.

"It was the only way, my Lady." His voice was quiet, defeated, and Ladybug _snapped_ (again).

"There are other ways, though!" she retorted. "Ways that didn't risk your life!"

"But I was—"

Ladybug tossed all caution to the wind. She strode across the perimeter, grabbed his bell, and hauled him in, smashing her lips against his own.

Chat seemed shocked at first, and she felt a brief flash of it before it transformed into _need._ His arms enveloped her and pulled her into him, kissing her back with hunger.

She poured everything into that kiss — her anger, her desire, her pent-up emotions —

 _everything_ , and he responded in kind, and she felt his want coursing inside her, which spurred her on—

—and then, she remembered they had audience and their transformations were about to wear off. She had forgotten about this in her blissful haze, having lost herself in kissing her partner, and she promptly wrenched herself away.

They were both breathing hard and her heart was beating erratically, but she didn't let go of him. She had something to say first.

"I can't bear to lose you," she murmured, peering up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. "So be careful next time, okay?"

His hands threaded through her hair. "I'll never stop trying to protect you, my Lady," he whispered, touching his forehead to hers. "But if it makes you happy, I'll try to control my instincts. And just as long as you—" his mouth curved into a sinful grin "—give me some incentive for it."

"All right, I suppose," she sighed.

He was the one to release her first, and gave her one parting kiss—they knew it wouldn't end here, but just for the cameras—and said, " _Au revoir."_

He winked and bounded away. Ladybug gave a shy wave to the cameras before departing herself, going in the same direction as Chat.

She landed outside Adrien's apartment building, hurried into an alleyway, and detransformed. The coast was clear, so she walked inside leisurely, knowing the torture it would cause him as he waited for her.

Her suspicions were proven right as she knocked on the door. Adrien answered the door, his eyes dark green with lust, and pulled her inside.

Oh, this was going to be a _great_ tradition.

* * *

 _To clarify, they revealed themselves between the second and third scene, and they didn't start feeling each other's emotions until the reveal._

 _This is non-canon._

 _Written for Romance Awareness Month -_ _You feel everything your soulmate feels., and Auction - (color) dark green_

 _890 words_


End file.
